


You Are Not A Human Being (Bucky Barnes)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: inspired bythis.this is technically a remake of one of my older works, but i orphaned that one bc i didn't like it.title from gasoline by halsey





	You Are Not A Human Being (Bucky Barnes)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this.](https://youtu.be/i-nYYGWeUoc) this is technically a remake of one of my older works, but i orphaned that one bc i didn't like it. 
> 
> title from gasoline by halsey

The first thing he could feel was the metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles, and they didn’t budge when he shook the restraints. His eyes came next, opening slowly, and Bucky’s head thrummed when the light blinded him briefly, vision white for a few seconds before he was able to look around the room. It was small, and he was facing a wooden door, only a few meters away. There was a light above him, bright and not flickering.

He felt his pulse beat fast, faster when he heard the heavy steps walking down the hall, his enhanced hearing practically feeling the way those feet stomped their way to the door. It cracked open, revealed a figure Bucky had never seen before. He thwacked his arms against the chair he was strapped to, metal bindings not doing anything other than letting out a screeching sound against the chair, metal scraping and causing Bucky to shudder.

The man didn’t move, standing against the door. He was covered in the dark, the shadows swallowing him and not revealing what he looked like. he was dressed in a camouflaged uniform, ironed and dressed fully, not covered in a speck of dust or grim. His accent was thick, “Sargent Barnes.”

Bucky tensed more than he was, and he thrashed his arms again, refusing to answer and just letting that loud sound screech throughout the room. The man chuckled, “None of that, Sargent Barnes. We have a lot to discuss.”

“I have nothing to say to you,” Bucky spat back instantly, and when he thrashed again, his arm whirled loudly against the metal, a shock starting at his fingers and winding its way up his arm and to his skin, causing him to tense in pain and struggle down the pained noises he nearly made, registering the mans laugh.

“You don’t have to speak, _Barnes_ ,” his name was spat from his lips, but Bucky wasn’t intimidated, only glaring at him through his thick hair, falling in front of his face from his hunched position. The man adjusted, still not pulling away from his shadowed position as he held something in front of him. it wasn’t visible to Bucky until the man showed it better, and Bucky tensed when he saw the book, the familiar star staring back at him and mocking him.

“No.”

“You planning on escaping then, Sargent?” The man chortled back. “There’s nowhere for you to run, nobody to come and save you. It’s just you and me.”

Bucky looked away when the book was swiftly opened, and he waited in dead silence for the first words to come. He wanted so bad to struggle against his restraints, but he felt a helplessness swell inside him. nobody was coming for him, and he’d be a weapon to HYDRA once more-

“Желание.” _Longing_.

His mind translated the words easily, and he felt the nerves in his body frizzle at the word, shake under the pressure. He didn’t realise he’d tensed up against the restraints painfully, enough for the cuffs to register and send out the electric shocks that caused Bucky to quake.

“Ржавый.” _Rusted_.

He felt his body quake without his consent, twitching now. his arms and legs were shaking around the metal, and his body was electrocuted more. Was he groaning? He didn’t know; everything around him was blurred as they hit his ears-

“Семнадцать.” _Furnace_

Except those fucking words. They stuck out clear as day, as if someone was sitting next to him and speaking directly into his ear, past all the white fuzz that seemed to be building up in his mind. Bucky’s back arched against the chair, his shoulders straining uncomfortably under the pressure of the awkward position.

“Рассвет.” _Daybreak_.

He heard crashing noises from somewhere, and when had he closed his eyes? He opened them wildly and saw a light sitting above the door, turned on now and flashing red. He heard more crashes bleed into his ears, but they were all muffled, far away, through walls that would never reach him.

“Печь.” _Seventeen_.

The man’s face was visible now, but Bucky’s muddled mind couldn’t comprehend what he looked light. He was flashing red under the light above the door, and his grin spread over his lips. Bucky wanted to throw up. He screamed.

“Девять.” _Benign_.

He couldn’t close his mouth once he’d opened it, and he thrashed wildly against the metal bonds. He couldn’t seem to break them, couldn’t feel the powerful shocks that ran through his body. He couldn’t hear his screams, begging loudly and wildly for everything to stop and go away, for the HYDRA operative to shut his mouth already.

“Добросердечный.” _Nine_.

Bucky’s vision swarmed, red turning to white and he felt his vision die out, left in a black state. He couldn’t hear anything now. his throat burned.

“Возвращение на родину.” _Homecoming_.

He couldn’t feel anything, but maybe he was still thrashing, still screaming for somebody to save him. nobody was coming.

Nobody had come for him in a long time. Not since blonde hair and blue eyes, shoulders wider than they used to be. This was when it all started, wasn’t it?

…who was he, again?

“Один.” _One_.

He didn’t hear anything after that, hearing dead as much as the rest of his senses were. The last commandment didn’t register in his mind, but than suddenly his vision swarmed. The red light returned as soon as his senses did, and he felt his arms and legs fall heavy when the metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles fell, and something hefted him off the chair and against something warm.

His hearing was fuzzy, but lips were pressed against his right ear softly and moved, words taking minutes to reach his ears. It was his name repeatedly, and when his vision unblurred and he felt himself full return, Bucky realised someone was holding him and rocking them gently.

He saw the white star first, and it caused him to jump back.

Steve.

“Steve.”

The other smiled at him gently, nodding. “I’m here Buck, it’s okay. But we have to go quickly, before more HYDRA agents come to get us.”

Bucky felt on auto pilot as he slowly nodded, standing slowly. He saw the red head woman heave the lifeless body of the HYDRA operative out of the room, picking up the book he’d been holding and showing it to Bucky, question in her silent stare. Bucky only grabbed it, following next to Steve at a brisk pace, feeling a sense of home fill in at the feeling.

He’d been running from home all this time.


End file.
